


Let the Water Lead Us Home

by Darnaguen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Freeform, Gen, Multi, Pre-OT3, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: It seems I need to keep writing until I get this out of my system. A small, freeform-ish fix-it of sorts, written in the wee hours of the morning instead of sleeping.





	

–

After Scarif, they cannot stop touching one another.

It’s shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh, tiredly huddling together in the hold of the cramped, sputtering cargo freighter.

Thumb absently caressing a forefinger, head nestled in the crook of a neck.

*

When they’re finally safe in the cold, blue embrace of hyperspace, he leans against the frame of the cockpit and watches them sleep.

They’re beautiful, he thinks. Small and slight and broken, but larger than life all the same. Fingers entwined and resting on her thigh, faces dirty and drawn. Beautiful.

His chest tightens with something he doesn’t think has anything to do with broken ribs.

He thinks it might be called hope.

*

“Bodhi?”

Her voice is small and hoarse, barely a ragged whisper. She’s reaching out her hand towards him, grasping at his wrist.

He inhales sharply and closes his eyes, fingers trembling with hesitation.

“… _please._ ”

(It’s a small thing, comfort. A small choice, but somehow it feels bigger than defecting from the Imperial Navy.)

Galen gave him strength and conviction, gave him more than he could ever repay. Even to her.

But she is hope, and maybe she is home.

Maybe they both are.

–

**Author's Note:**

> My phone's autocorrect insisted 'Scarif' is 'Sacrifice' instead. Fuck you too, phone.


End file.
